The Background: A Might Guy Romance
by LovelyWrath
Summary: Might Guy has made some tough decisions in his life. The toughest of all happened in his youthier youth, when he parted ways with the love of his life. Since then, he's been consumed by his work as a shinobi, but he hasn't forgotten. What happens when fate decides he should again cross paths with the love of his youth. What if he was wrong to turn away? Secrets abound. Mature 18 .


_Welcome! This story is inspired by both a song and some ideas that have been floating around in my head for quite some time. Guy is a character I really love and I have this really cooky idea of what one of his past romances could have been like. I hope you enjoy, and review._

_-LovelyWrath_

* * *

_Everything is quiet since you're not around_  
_And I live in the numbness now_  
_In the background_

_-Third Eye Blind_

* * *

**The Background**  
A Might Guy Romance

* * *

Once again, the power of youth had prevailed. Guy's team had just completed a B-rank mission, which was just above their usual mission rank. None of his three proteges had passed the chunin exam, but were still more than capable of handling certain chunin level assignments, and it was a good thing- there were generation gaps due to the previous wars, where the training of new ninjas simply didn't occur.

Many villages suffered in this way, and though Konoha was one of the luckier villages, they still struggled to overcome it sometimes. However, although they were want for mid-level ninja, everyone soon realized that older and younger generations stepping up to fill the void wasn't particularly a bad thing, especially considering the lower-ranking ninjas were allowed to advance more quickly if they were capable and willing- and as the village soon learned, this generation couldn't be held back. Unlike during the war, when Guy's generation had been forced into missions and situations they were woefully unprepared for, in this situation the several teams could be picked for select missions that would pose no extreme danger to the students, but would hone their unique individual skills and expand their secondary skills. More advanced chunin missions could be handled by joinin ninjas still, who were more than capable of handling the additional tasks- after all, the war had culled them until the only remaining ninjas were the strongest of the strong. Survival of the fittest- Gai tried not to think too much about how so many of his generation were lost during their teen years.

Gai was understandably protective of his students. It was a good thing, however, that the three he often watched over with almost paternal adoration were above average intelligent, skilled, and quick to adapt. It wasn't long before Gai was forced to get used to that feeling he got when he was about to swoop in and intervene, only for his students to prove they didn't need him at all. But that almost-foot-in-mouth feeling wasn't so bad, after all. Soon, he found that his own students were close to being capable of handling upper rank missions that were usually reserved for jonin. His students would be ready for the chunin exams early. He was proud of them, above all, but he couldn't help the sadness that tugged at his heart- he didn't want them to grow up too fast and miss out on the many joys of youth, such as first love.

The sun had set an hour before Guy and his team crossed into Konoha, and the air had cooled considerably. Slipping across Konoha's rooftops undetected while feeling the air through his luxurious bob, Might Guy couldn't be happier. His delightful week had been spent in the company of his beloved student team, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Guy's heart was plump with pride and love for the three, they probably had no clue how much he truly cared for them.

This B-rank mission brought a just bit of income to Konoha, but it improved their relationship with one very wealthy and influential Lord, which would likely lead to more missions. Escort missions weren't particularly the most interesting or enjoyable missions, but they generally paid well and were relatively easy, that is if no one came to take the target's wealth or land. Or his daughter, which even Guy had to admit had been quite a gem. Guy had an eye for youth and beauty, not that Guy was one to ogle unassuming young women. No, this girl had reminded him of the past, of his own youth. Not that he wasn't still young! She just reminded him of... his more youthier youth, with her jet black ringlets and eyes that seemed to change color according to circumstance or lighting... Guy had once known a girl in Konoha with similar big, doe-like dark eyes and long black curls that were beautiful in their chaos. Such thoughts always led to memories of her pale, bare skin, and lips that said his name in just the right way. Those lips had been so soft... he knew from experience, which had been sadly short-lived. They had been two bright kids that got along swimmingly- the beautiful, fun-loving merchant's daughter and the jovial and soft-hearted wannabe hero.

That had been a long time ago though, before the third war ravaged an already suffering land, before his generation's numbers were cut more than in half. Those days of innocence were in the past for Guy. Now that times were more peaceful, he was more than happy to watch his students flourish, growing up outside of wartime. Perhaps they'd still have real chances at love without the heavier interferences of politics and war.

Still… he thought about her frequently- it was hard not to. Her family still operated in Konoha, and he even still caught fleeting glimpses of her in passing. Well, that was an unfair description of the circumstance, really, as generally she would catch his eye and he'd make a quick exit before she noticed. She was beautiful back when they were younger, but now. Well, now she was dangerously attractive, the kind of woman men fell over themselves to be near. Other women generally despised her just because of her appearance. Avoiding her was like Guy's knee-jerk reaction, he couldn't help but to flee from a situation even he, The Beautiful Beast of Konoha, was eternally unprepared for. It was part of his forever alone routine- he couldn't help himself.

He wished he didn't think of her so often. It was pathetic, even he had to admit it to himself. If only he could forget her. No, he didn't want that, and the thought of it made his heart sick. He simply wished he could .. what? Stay more focused on the present, for one.

"... Guy sensei!"

" ... focus! "

Guy was snapped back from his reminiscent reverie by the sound of his students chiming in to warn him of something? But what? As he focused his eyes, he realized he'd veered off the safe path and was hopping towards the steeper, more ornate and chimney-ridden rooftops of what was considered one of the wealthier districts of Konoha. The families here generally didn't take too kindly to ninja's hopping across their rooftops, not that complaints generally stopped it from happening. Guy sighed as his foot landed on a shingle, and he pivoted to force himself back towards his students. Three steps and he would be back on the right path, though he tried not to outwardly show his embarrassment at being distracted by his own thoughts. A swift recovery was in order!

First step- He'd really have to stop daydreaming about the past, he admitted.

Second step. It simply wasn't healthy to obsess and dream about a woman that had clearly forgotten all about him anyhow.

Third step. After all, they hadn't parted on the loveliest of terms. What was the point?

That had to be what bothered Guy the most about it all. That they'd fought over what? That their lives were pulling them in different directions and they didn't have full control over it. He wished he had done things differently.

"Guy sensei!" That was Lee, and he sounded alarmed, and Guy was horrified to feel his foot slip as he put forth too much energy in that last step. A shingle slipped loose, and Guy fell several feet short of his intended bound, which left him hurdling towards another rooftop. An attempt to catch himself ended up with him tripping over that second rooftop and launching into a spin at another, and he couldn't stop, he simply hoped the fancy looking second story roof he was about to slam into was a strong one.

Guy discovered that the roof indeed wasn't the strongest in Konoha as he crashed clear through it, rolled across several pieces of furniture, and possibly a person before he came to his resting place against a more sturdy wall in a very small room. He likely would have crashed right through that one if it weren't for the central support beam of the house behind right behind that wall. The force of that final impact all but knocked him unconscious.

"...sensei! ...damaged... medic... expensive... hurt... responding..."

"... hey, what room is… oh, crap!"

"... get out, both of you! Go!"

"Guy sensei, are you alright?"

It was all a muddle. It took Guy exactly twenty seven seconds to come out of it and recall that he'd just played the part of a human wrecking ball on someone unsuspecting family's house! In the wealthy district of Konoha, no less. The Hokage would have his ass over this! As the dust settled and Guy stirred, he became increasingly aware of a warmth upon him- if it had been any lighter, he'd just assume he'd been injured and was bleeding out- he could tell he'd cracked a rib or two. He was about to move the weight from him when he came to the sudden realization that it was a person!

Alert, he lifted his arms and felt around, finding slender shoulders and athletic arms. Judging by the frame, it was absolutely a female. His vision was darkened, or obscured rather by a dark covering, which slid away as the figure atop him moved.

First her hands found his head, then his neck, then she ran them over his shoulders, down his chest. As the woman sat up, she took to holding her head, her thick, damp black hair uncovered Guy's face so that he could regard her with impact blurred vision. She brushed back the wild curls and groaned at the sudden bruised, soreness all over.

"Please don't move!" Tenten exclaimed, "Until we've had a med examine you! You've taken a hard hit!"

"What the.. what hit me?" Why did her voice sound so familiar to Guy? It was deep, feminine, pleasant on the ear, soothing, even when upset. "I'm in my house what could have possibly.. hit me..?" She grew silent, squinting at the man below her, whom she straddled. "This is a really bad joke, Might Guy." She concluded.

"Miss, please don't move... you may have an injury or a concussion.."

Guy's vision cleared enough for the realization to dawn on him. This woman was no stranger... this woman was Imara Masamoto. The Masamoto family was one of the wealthiest merchant families to reside in Konoha. The Hokage was going to set him on fire for this one. Better yet, Imara might decide to personally end him before anyone else got the chance!

"Imara..." Guy said, cooly. "It's been a long time. I thought I'd drop in and say hello. So.. hello." He smiled to her, before he realized suddenly the full scope of their positions.

Imara sat atop Guy, straddling his waist. She'd clearly just had a shower, and wore no makeup, which was fine- she had a natural pale complexion with a smattering of very light freckles across her cheeks. Her damp, wild black hair splayed out in all directions, framing her curvaceous form. She wore a robe, which gaped open just enough to expose the dip between her ample breasts, her toned tummy, and white, lacy underwear with a little bow on front. Guy's nose began to bleed profusely.

It took Imara exactly 18 seconds to realize that Guy's eyes had wandered appreciatively down her body. Her biggest clue was the growing erection between his thighs, which she sat atop all-too-comfortably.

She stammered, collecting her robe around her, then furrowed her brows. As a two medics arrived on scene, the neighborhood was exposed to the loud ruckus that followed Guy being caught mid-ogle.

"I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Imara raged, Tenten was unable to hold her back.

It took a medic, assistant, and Tenten to hold Imara back as Guy was extracted safely from the room. It occurred to Tenten that this woman must have been the strongest civilian in Konoha. Still, they talked her into calming down, and everyone except the medic and assistant were ordered from the household, per Hokage's orders delivered by Anbu, before examination on Imara could begin. Anbu guarded the big, damaged house. An enlightened, all-stupid-grins Guy was moved to the konoha hospital for examination and immediate treatment of a mild concussion and two broken ribs.


End file.
